


Ein bisschen länger bleiben

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Es ist wie immer danach, wie jedes Mal.





	Ein bisschen länger bleiben

Thiel liegt rücklings auf Boernes Bett, nackt, tierisch erregt und so bereit. Er ist so bereit für Boerne, so so so bereit, möchte ihn spüren. Auf sich, in sich. Will ihm nah sein, ganz nah.

Er erinnert sich noch so gut an das erste Mal, als er hier gelegen hat, und wie schrecklich unsicher und verletzlich er sich plötzlich gefühlt hat, nachdem Boerne ihm das letzte Stück Kleidung ausgezogen hat. In den vergangenen Jahren ist er nicht gerade schlanker geworden, nee, eher im Gegenteil, und jünger natürlich erst recht nicht. Immer mehr graue Haare tauchen auf seinem Kopf auf, die Falten auf seiner Stirn werden tiefer. Sein Körper ist alles andere als perfekt, und es ist ein komisches Gefühl gewesen, nackt vor Boerne zu liegen, zu sehen, wie Boernes Blicke immer wieder von oben nach unten und wieder zurück über seinen Körper wandern. Am liebsten hätte er nach der Decke gegriffen, aber dann hat Boerne seine Unsicherheit einfach für alle Zeiten weg gestreichelt und weg geküsst.

 

_„Möchten Sie vielleicht noch ein bisschen länger bleiben?“_

Das hat Boerne ihn eines Abends gefragt, er hat genickt, wenige Sekunden später hat er zum ersten Mal Boernes Lippen auf seinen eigenen gespürt, und noch ein bisschen später sind sie zum ersten Mal zusammen im Bett gelandet.

 

Er spürt Boernes feuchte Spitze an seinem Eingang, er stöhnt, und seine Hände graben sich noch fester in Boernes Rücken.

Sie sehen sich an, und Boerne dringt in ihn ein.

 

Es ist wie immer danach, wie jedes Mal. Natürlich ist es das. Die Glücksgefühle, die Thiel eben noch so deutlich gespürt hat, nämlich als er Boerne gespürt hat, als er ihn gespürt und geschmeckt hat, als er ihm so nah gewesen ist, verschwinden, sie verblassen, lassen immer mehr nach. Und gleich werden sie komplett weg sein, gleich wird er aufstehen und gehen.

Wenn sie sich körperlich nah sind, sich anlächeln, sich berühren, miteinander schlafen, die Zunge gierig in den Mund des jeweils anderen stoßen, denkt er nicht an danach. Dann denkt er nicht daran, dass das bloß Sex ist, den sie haben, dass er danach nach Hause gehen und wieder alleine sein wird, dass er alleine einschlafen muss, dass seine Bettwäsche nicht halb so gut riecht wie Boernes, dass es in seinem Schlafzimmer kälter ist als hier, viel kälter. Nein, an all das denkt er dann nicht, sondern fühlt und genießt nur, genießt den Moment.  
Aber jetzt, danach, lässt sich das alles nicht mehr verdrängen.

Boerne hat bei ihm schon immer für ein Wechselbad der Gefühle gesorgt, von Anfang an, vom ersten Tag an, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung im Treppenhaus. Und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert.

 

„Frank?“, flüstert Boerne neben ihm.

„Hm?“

„Möchtest du vielleicht ... noch ein bisschen länger bleiben?“

Er antwortet nicht sofort, ist viel zu überrascht von dieser Frage, ist überrascht, dass Boerne überhaupt eine Frage gestellt hat, normalerweise reden sie danach nur so wenig wie möglich, nur das Nötigste, und per Du sind sie danach sonst auch nicht mehr.  
„An ... wie lange dachtest du denn ungefähr?“, fragt er schließlich ganz vorsichtig, ganz leise. 

Auch Boerne antwortet nicht sofort, und als er antwortet, spricht er ganz leise, leiser noch als Thiel davor. Viel leiser. „Ich dachte an ... den Rest deines Lebens.“


End file.
